


Shower Fun [Chapter 14.2]

by Blasphemous_Oasis



Category: Hyrule Warriors: Age of Calamity (Video Game), The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Cunnilingus, Dubcon Kissing, F/F, Fluff, Lesbian Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:47:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28271865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blasphemous_Oasis/pseuds/Blasphemous_Oasis
Summary: Zelda confronts Impa when she realizes something is happening between her and Link. It quickly spirals out of control and leads to a heart to heart conversation about both of their emotions. Leading Zelda to even the score after feeling left out. Takes place near the beginning of Chapter 14.
Relationships: Impa/Link/Zelda (Legend of Zelda), Impa/Zelda (Legend of Zelda)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Shower Fun [Chapter 14.2]

**Author's Note:**

> Imma be real with y'all. This was supposed to be some porn with a side of plot, and it ended up being plot with a side of porn. Writing two oblivious bisexual best friends falling for the same guy isn't exactly my forte, but I'm tryin my best ;(

If Impa had to be honest with herself, today had started pretty well. Sure she had a little bit of a rude awakening, but some intimate lovemaking followed by breakfast quickly picked her mood back up. She was distracted thinking about him when Zelda pulled her to the side.

"Okay, so we're going to get ready, and that'll give her time to interrogate him. Assuming it goes well, we'll head to the cafe and try to figure out some clues to help jog his memory. If they end up arguing then.. I hate to say it, but we might just have to break into the castle ourselves." Zelda glanced over at Urbosa who was watching them like a hawk out of hearing range.

Impa waved at her then turned to Zelda. "Piece of cake, I've broken into plenty of places."

Zelda stared at her for a bit longer than normal, her green eyes scrutinizing her face. Impa fidgeted, about to ask her what's wrong before Zelda grabbed her hand and pulled her to the stairs. Inside Zelda's room, Impa started to stretch before rummaging through her bag to see if she had anything relatively clean to wear, not paying attention to the door closing behind her till it was locked.

Impa glanced over her shoulder. "He knows we're going to get changed, he's not going to just barge in. Plus he's a spirit, locked doors aren't exactly a hinderance." To her surprise and great concern, Zelda didn't respond or even turn away from the door. Her shoulders were slumped and she was looking at the floor, gripping the doorknob.

"Uhm, Zel?" Impa questioned worriedly. Zelda didn't budge.

"How long?"

Impa turned around, shifting her weight nervously.

"Excuse me?"

Her blood froze when Zelda looked over her shoulder, glaring at her.

"Don't lie to me. How long have you and him been intimate? Hm?"

Impa's heart sunk. Her mind was blank before full panic set in. 'No No No! She wasn't supposed to find out this way!'

"Wait, Zel-"

Zelda cut her off. "Answer the question, Impa. Your hair's a mess, your lips are swollen and you reek of sweat. I'm not stupid." She finally turned to face her. "Or maybe I am, just look at you, why did I think he'd pick me?"

Impa clenched her fists. There was so much she wanted to say, but this could all crumble down if she said even one wrong thing.

"I'll answer your questions okay? I'll be as truthful as possible, but please *please* hear me out. I know you don't owe me any chance to explain myself, but I can't just sit here and lose you."

She received a scowl in return. "I highly doubt anything you say will change how I feel." A pause "Very well. Now, answer my question."

Impa sat on the foot of the bed, hanging her head.

"Last night was the first time." She didn't miss the way Zelda's breath hitched at the word 'first'. Impa looked up to meet her gaze. "It was just heavy petting, I swear."

Zelda stayed silent for a moment before continuing her line of questioning.

"And this morning? After him and I confessed being attracted to one another?"

Impa grit her teeth, averting her eyes.

"We had sex."

"Oh."

She waited for her to continue speaking, freezing instead when she heard Zelda crying. She stood up, trying to approach her but Zelda stepped back, her back pressing against the door.

She sniffled, looking at Impa with betrayed and tear filled eyes.

"Why? You could have anyone you wanted, but why did it have to be him?"

Impa was crying now, hating herself for hurting Zelda like this.

"I was jealous. Okay? The way you two started acting and talking." Her hands tried wiping at her eyes. "There was just this unspoken connection and I felt so.. neglected!"

"So what? You tried to break us apart? Well congratulations, Impa." She spoke bitterly, clenching her own fists.

"No! You don't get it!" Impa surged forward, Zelda trying reaching out to halt her, eyes widening when she felt her wrists get pinned to the door behind her.

Zelda squirmed and struggled in her grasp, not having nearly as much strength as Impa. "Let go of me!" She hissed out.

Without thinking, Impa mashed her lips against Zelda's. Zelda's eyes widened, trying to push Impa off but Impa wouldn't budge. Impa was terrified, she couldn't lose Zelda, but she had to show her she wasn't trying to steal him. To her surprise and immense relief, Zelda stopped trying to push her off, Impa renewing her efforts, tilting her head to deepen their kiss. 'Fuck, her lips are so much softer than I always imagined..'

Slowly, Impa broke the kiss, Zelda panted for breath but she wasn't looking at her with hatred anymore, a lot of confusion, and a bit of something else.

"I'm.." She licked her lips. "I'm confused.."

Impa prayed to the Goddesses she meant the accidental double meaning.

"Look, I'm so fucking sorry that I went behind your back like that." Impa slowly let go of her wrists to hold her hands. "But I wasn't trying to steal him or ruin your thing. I was jealous because I wanted to be apart of your special connection."

Zelda looked at her questioningly. The fact that she didn't get slapped instantly gave Impa the motivation to continue.

"When you two confessed to eachother, I was so hurt. I've always had feelings for you, but I didn't think you'd ever return them. I was going to just pray to Hylia that they went away, but they just got stronger. Then, this fuckin asshole of a spirit comes out of no where and he's just.. devoted to keeping you safe and staying by your side and you fell for him, it was plain as day." She paused to gauge Zelda's reaction, but she didn't show anything, still not pulling away, but instead nodding for her to continue.

"So.. I just thought, 'Well okay, I'll just let them have their connection and resign myself to bring your third wheel' but.. I started to fucking like him too." She laughed to herself bitterly, a little surprised when Zelda squeezed her hand. "He saved your life when I couldn't. I thought my flirting was harmless, but I think I was subconsciously hoping he'd be interested. It was my fault Zel-"

Zelda cut her off, leaning forward and kissing her this time. Impa wasn't sure what to think, but she wasn't going to pull away, that's for sure. She returned the kiss eagerly, cupping Zelda's cheeks and enjoying her warmth and taste. Her heart was beating uncomfortably quick and she was nervous as all hell. The kiss was over much sooner than she would've liked, hoping she didn't look too dazed.

"So you weren't trying to steal him?" Zelda began softly."

"No! Well.. kinda. I wanted him to show me that he felt the same, but I would never want him to choose between us. If anything, I was trying to steal both of you from eachother.."

A blush formed on Zelda's cheeks. "And he didn't mind?"

"A guy turning down two gorgeous women when one of them is more than okay with sharing? He may be a dead knight but he's still a guy. Impa stated with a roll of her eyes. "I wasn't even sure how I was going to bring it up to you. I should've said something to you this morning but I was so upset and jealous I couldn't bring it up. Then when he went downstairs, I threw an ultimatum at him. It was unfair of me, but I didn't care at the moment. I wanted to do more with him to prove last night wasn't just a fling, but he knew if he turned me down it would be like saying I was just a one night stand, you and I both know he'd never want want me to think that."

Impa frowned, guilt across her face. "I twisted his arm and then you thought I was just some man stealing whore... But I love you Zelda and I want you, and I know it's so damn selfish of me but I want him too."

Zelda stared at her silently, processing all of her words. Impa squirmed under her sight, letting go of her hand.

After a few seconds she spoke. "So, you want us to be in some kind of polygamous relationship with you?"

Impa swallowed and nodded slowly, worried her heart was going to explode in her chest.

Zelda hummed in thought then pulled from her grasp. "Very well, let's hurry up and get ready then, if we take too long Urbosa and him will notice."

"Uhm, I'm sorry, you're not mad anymore?" Impa questioned, a look of disbelief across her face.

Rummaging through her drawer, Zelda grabbed a change of clothes before looking back to address Impa. "Nope."

"Well.. how come?"

"Because I understand how you felt. You were upset that the woman you loved was being taken from you by a man you also had feelings for." She stepped forward and took her hand, rubbing it gently. "And I thought my incredibly attractive best friend was going to take my crush from me."

Impa gawked. "You thought I was hot? Why didn't you ever say anything?"

It was Zelda's turn to look flustered. "Well you never said anything either and thinking you are attractive isn't an indicator of sexual preference. You even mentioned having a boyfriend in the past, so I assumed you were straight! Plus whenever someone assumed we were dating you always said no."

"Well that's because I didn't want to push myself on you! I didn't even know if you were straight or not. I'm sure my flirting didn't help either, I do it jokingly a lot, but sometimes I did mean it.." Impa trailed off

Zelda shrugged and blushed. "Well to be fair, I was only bicurious at best, but your kiss was definitely eye opening in more ways than one." She walked to the bathroom door and opened it, motioning with her arm.

Impa shook her head.

"You can go first, your bathroom."

"It would be faster if we showered together." Zelda pointed out.

"I.. excuse me?"

Zelda hummed and crossed her arms. "If we're to be in a polygamous relationship than we should treat eachother fairly. As fair as I'm aware, you've done it once, so I say it's my turn to even the score. Plus, it would be nice to make certain I'm actually bisexual, wouldn't you agree?"

Impa stared silently, looking up and thanking Hylia before grabbing Zelda's hand and nearly dragging her into the bathroom.

Getting undressed with Zelda was more nerve-wracking than usual. Sure they'd done it a thousand times before when they had gym class together, but they were never naked. This was intimate, and what happened after they got undressed really worried her. She'd honestly never been with another woman before either, so she had been fairly confident with him up until the actual sex, this was new territory. Impa could hear Zelda step into the shower behind her.

"Whenever you're ready, take your time."

'Fuck, why did they both have to be so kind and considerate? This isn't fair to my poor heart.' She slapped herself, the noise from the running showerhead drowning it out.

"Come on, steel yourself, Impa." She muttered to herself.

She turned around, seeing the woman of her dream's outline through the frosted glass. 'Oh dear Hylia, give me strength.'

Slowly she stepped into the shower, her heart pounding in her chest when she saw Zelda's feet, she was shifting her stance nervously. Impa closed the glass before her, not even bothering to cover herself and slowly ran her eyes up Zelda's body. Her skin was was nearly pale from spending most her time indoors, she had a little more meat on her bones than Impa, but all it did was compliment her curves and help fill out her body. Zelda was blushing and looked nervous and uncertain, covering her breasts which squished against her arm, her other hand covering herself below. Her wet blonde hair cascaded down her shoulders, her emerald eyes staring at Impa.

"You're gorgeous Zelda, why are you covering yourself?" She stepped closer to lessen the distance between them, plus she was freezing her ass off outside of the water. Her nipples were nearly stiff enough to cut diamonds, but she wasn't sure if that was the temperature's fault.

Zelda scowled and nudged her head towards Impa with a red face. "I mean look at you! You clearly work out, got a sexy tan, and you're perky as all hell. I don't compare.."

Impa frowned then pressed herself flush against zelda, reaching down and cupping her ass in her palms, fingers digging into the soft flesh. Zelda let out a strangled moan, writhing in her grasp. Her face grew hotter and hotter as Impa trailed kisses from her temple to her neck.

"You are the most gorgeous woman I've ever seen." Impa breathed out next to her neck before nipping her collarbone, Zelda crying out softly in response. "Please don't be self conscious, Zel.."

Slowly Zelda dropped her arms, exposing herself to Impa, who immediately went on the attack. She palmed and kneaded her large tits in her hands, rubbing her stiff pink nipples with her thumbs before taking one into her mouth, suckling on it feverishly. Zelda gripped a fistful of Impa's wet silver hair, moaning with a look of bliss on her face. She nearly jumped when she felt Impa's hand nudging her inner thigh for permission, parting her legs quickly before feeling Impa's fingertips rub her slit, bucking her hips to meet them.

"O-oh fuck!" Zelda gasped out, seeing Impa's playful gaze watching her reactions. She shoved Impa's face against her breast when she felt a finger push into her, waiting a moment before pumping slowly, soon added by another. Zelda panted and rocked her hips, trying to stimulate herself further.

Impa was in heaven and hell at the same time. She had her hot best friend moaning under her touch, but she was nervous, not wanting to mess this up. She pulled her mouth off Zelda's nipple, kissing her roughly. Her tits were pressed against Zelda's their nipples rubbing together adding extra stimulation she never even thought about. She worked her fingers faster, pressing her thumb onto Zelda's clit who choked on a groan of pleasure, hunching over and leaning her weight onto Impa, not trusting her legs.

"That's it ba-" Zelda cut her off with a kiss, pulling back with a flush face, lips parted as she panted from the stimulation.

"P-please," she grinded against Impa's invading fingers desperately. "call me princess, I'm so close!"

Impa nearly turned scarlet, but made no attempt to refuse. She pressed Zelda against the tile wall of the shower, pistoning both fingers quickly. "Cum for me princess, please" Impa breathed out, eyes locking with Zelda's who gasped and moaned in response. Zelda's thighs clamped around Impa's wrist like a vice as she came, her inner walls contracting around Impa's fingers. They stayed together for a few moments, Impa kissing along Zelda's neck as she waited for her to catch her breath.

"That was so hot watching you cum, princess.."

Zelda refused to look over, slowly opening her legs to release her. Impa grinned then licked her fingers to taste her, Zelda shivering at the sight. Impa abruptly found herself with her back to the tile, Zelda kissing her before moving down her body leaving a trail of kisses till she was on her knees between her best friend's legs. Impa looked nervous, Zelda rubbed her thighs to soothe her, admiring the silver peach fuzz she had framing her aroused pussy before noticing the viscous fluid leaking from her. Although the water from the shower and her own arousal had helped, there was still plenty of evidence left.

Zelda looked up at her and raised an eyebrow. "You let him finish inside you?"

Impa shrugged, embarrassed. "Well I never thought I could get pregnant, he's kinda a ghost. Plus I got lost in the moment."

Giggling, Zelda rubbing her thumb along her Impa's slit to shut her up. "Well I wouldn't want my friend to get knocked up before college. Especially since I want to be the first in that regard, but it's okay, I'll take care of it.." She trailed off.

Impa was confused why Zelda stopped talking until she felt a warm breath on her pussy. 'Oh' was all she could think before feeling Zelda's tongue deep inside her. "Fuck! A little warning next time princess."

Zelda hummed in response, squeezing Impa's thighs as she lapped her tongue slowly to empty his seed, making sure to clean as much as she could. She could feel Impa's hands in her hair, letting her guide her since this was her first time. Impa would push down when Zelda found a good spot, but she quickly got the hang of it, learning to where to put pressure to get Impa to moan or grind against her face. It wasn't the most delicious taste, but it was Impa's, and thats all that mattered to her.

Impa nearly came right then and there when she saw Zelda lock eyes with her, having dreamt about her face between her legs for a long time. She tried not to rock her hips but she couldn't help it, pulling on Zelda's golden hair as she grunted, nearly mashing her hips against Zelda's face. Impa reached down to rub her clit, whining when it was slapped away. Zelda's eyes glinted mischievously, not wanting her to finish yet.

"You're an evil bitc-" Impa let out a strangled mix between a moan and a yelp when Zelda pinched her thigh, causing her to buck her hips. Impa rolled her eyes, panting heavily. "F-fine, evil princess? That better?" She recieved a deeper tonguing and Zelda brushing her clit with her thumb as a reward.

Impa soon realized Zelda wasn't going to let her cum, each time she would get close or moan louder, Zelda would slow down or stop completely. Her pussy felt like it was burning, trying to grind against her face. "Fuuck, come on, what do you want me to do, beg?!"

Zelda pulled back, dragging her tongue along Impa's folds before shrugging her shoulders. "It might convince me."

It hurt her pride, but not cumming was starting to ache even more. She let out a shaky exhale before looking away embarrassed. "Please princess, let your humble servant cum. i need it so fuckin' bad.." She didnt know why she called herself a servant, but Zelda practically burying her tongue in her cunt made her glad she did. Impa gasped and threw her head back, her hair barely cushioning the impact as it hit the tile, but she didn't care. She ground her hips against Zelda's face, nearly sobbing in pleasure when her fingers rubbed her clit quickly. "Thank you, princess! Fuck I'm so close!"

With a strangled cry, Impa came, nearly squirting on Zelda's face. Impa's hands pulled on her hair as she clamped her thighs around her head, but Zelda didn't stop her tongue. After what felt like an eternity she spread her legs, nearly stumbling over because of unsteady they felt. Zelda quickly moved up and captured her in a kiss, cupping her cheek and pressing against her while the hot water ran down their bodies. She tasted herself on Zelda's tongue, making out with her before remembering Urbosa was still downstairs waiting on them.

"Prin- i mean Zel- I don't fucking know, we gotta hurry otherwise Urbosa is going to wonder where the fuck we are!"

Zelda looked at her confused before realization dawned on her face, eyes widening in panic.

They both showered as quick as they could, changing into their spare clothes after. Zelda asking Impa brush her hair really quick. They sat down, Impa running it through so it looks more normal, a knock on the door startling them Impa at him to come in. He stepped through the door and revealed himself, Impa telling him to grab her brush from her bag to do her hair. He raised a single eyebrow but followed her command.

A couple minutes later Zelda and Impa came down the stairs in a fresh change of clothes and damp hair. Zelda bowed her head. "Sorry for the wait Urbosa, I trust your talk went well."

**Author's Note:**

> Is it weird if I listened to Bark at the Moon on repeat while writing this?


End file.
